Sight Unseen
Sight Unseen is the 49th episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Phoebe are worried that Prue has become too obsessed with the Evil Triad since returning from the past and learning that someone was sent back to destroy their family line. So when Prue comes home to discover someone has broken into the Manor, she immediately believes its something supernatural sent by The Triad, while her sisters believe that it may be an evil of a human nature from the clues discovered by Darryl. Cole is upset to learn that the Triad has sent another agent to destroy the Halliwells. Piper feels that her inability to have a romantic evening with Leo is the result of interference from Leo’s bosses. Plot Phoebe is at P3 with Piper. Prue's date, Sean, waits forlornly at the bar. Ever since the sisters' latest trip to the past, Prue has been obsessed about finding out who the Triad sent after them. Piper complains that she can't get close to Leo because she feels that "they" are watching; she's tried to have sex with him two nights in a row, only to have him abruptly orb out. Phoebe has her own guy troubles; she's getting impatient with how it seems Cole is only flirting with her. Piper calls Prue, who is on the other side of town. She wants to tell them what she found out about the village in colonial Virginia where Melinda Warren was born, but Piper is more interested in whether she'll make it to P3 with Sean. Prue, however, wants to do some more digging at home, and tells Piper to tell Sean that she's hung up at work. Piper sends Sean on his way. Prue goes to the manor and finds the front door open and every mirror broken. An unseen figure jumps on her and knocks Prue over the couch. Prue flings it through a window. After the others arrive, Darryl checks the house and finds nothing missing. He dusts some fingerprints and asks the sisters for lists of any enemies they might have. Prue is way ahead of him, but the list she gives Darryl has a bunch of demons the sisters previously faced. Prue heads up to the attic, and finds the door unlocked. Darryl is worried that the sisters are too cavalier about their security, but Prue points out that they have their powers to protect them. Piper and Phoebe don't want to rule out a human culprit, but Prue instead calls for Leo and asks him to find out all he can about the Triad. She's convinced it's the same demon who tried to take the Book of Shadows two weeks earlier. Piper and Leo exchange playful glances. The Triad summons Cole and tells him of their impatience. They have sent another demon, Troxa, after the Charmed Ones -- as "assistance", rather than to replace Cole. Back at the manor, Troxa turns invisible on the porch and peeks in on Piper and Leo making out. Just as Piper and Leo start kissing, Leo orbs out to check on the Triad, much to Piper's frustration. Troxa finds Prue asleep in the attic, with a chart she's made of possible culprits. Troxa tries to smother her with a pillow, but Prue wakes up and swats him across the room. Cole checks up on the sisters and offers to have a patrol car watch the house. Prue tells them about the latest attack; she's now certain it was a demon. Outside the front door, Troxa runs into Cole and starts to choke him, accusing him of saving the sisters rather than killing them. Troxa plans to strike again tomorrow night and doesn't want Cole there. Prue notices her favorite shirt and Grams' necklace missing. Leo orbs in and reports that "they" know little about the Triad, except that they are at the highest level on the hierarchy of evil. Prue gives Piper and Phoebe pairs of sneakers so they'll be better prepared in case of another demon attack. Darryl reports that the fingerprints have no match in the FBI database. On hearing about the necklace and the shirt, Darryl suspects a stalker and thinks Sean is the prime suspect. Prue is skeptical, but Darryl points out little things like being stood up can set a stalker off. Troxa goes invisible and sneaks into Cole's office. He picks up a letter opener and is about to stab Cole, but Cole picks up a fire extinguisher and sprays Troxa with it. Cole's done some research; cold makes him visible and he won't even know he's visible since demons can't feel. Troxa vows to come after Cole next after he kills the sisters. Prue does a photo session with a wildlife expert clearly based on Steve Irwin. Unseen to her, someone is taking pictures of Prue. Phoebe enters a back room at P3, looking for Piper, and finds her making out with Leo. This does not help Piper's anxiety about being watched. Back at the bar, the two sisters meet Prue; she has set a demon trap with the Book as bait and is carrying a crystal that will glow when the trap is sprung. Sean comes to P3 and Prue leaves to spend time with him. Meanwhile, Cole enters the manor and, finding nobody home, opens all the windows and turns on the air conditioner. He shimmers to the attic and tries to steal the Book of Shadows. The trap springs, he briefly turns into Belthazor and Prue's crystal glows. The sisters hurry away, leaving Sean slack-jawed. The sisters, wearing the sneakers Prue gave them, enter the attic and find Cole in the trap. Prue suspects that Cole is a demon. Cole claims that he thought the house was broken into and leaves angrily. Phoebe finds a box of flowers on the porch and brings them inside. She's very angry at Prue, but Prue remembers that Cole has lately had a habit of being around for magical emergencies. Phoebe scoffs at the notion and thinks Prue has lost it. Piper notices the package. Prue opens it and finds the flowers all dead and worm-infested. Convinced that Sean is the stalker, Phoebe heads off to call Darryl. Prue finds it hard to believe Sean is so unhinged to stalk her, but Piper thinks Prue is getting tunnel vision. Cole meets Troxa outside and tells him that he is welcome to go after the sisters. As Troxa goes invisible, Cole tells him the key is getting the Book. Leo orbs in just as Piper and Phoebe are closing the windows, holding a giant Hershey's Kiss for Piper. Troxa enters the manor as the sisters and Leo close the windows. In the attic, Prue notices Troxa's reflection in a broken mirror and flings him into the wall. The impact turns Troxa visible, and he leaps at Prue, but Prue shoves him into the trap. Piper, Phoebe and Leo rush in just as Prue is making Troxa talk. He reveals the Triad sent Belthazor after them as well, then suddenly goes up in flames. Phoebe apologizes for doubting Prue earlier. The sisters and Leo find Troxa in the Book, and notice that cold cancels out his invisibility. Prue realizes that if someone hadn't turned on the air conditioning and opened the windows, she might have never seen Troxa. Leo tells the sisters that from what he knows about Belthazor, they'll need all the help they can get. The sisters find Belthazor in the Book, and Phoebe recognizes him as the demon who tried to take the Book two weeks earlier. Leo orbs out to alert "them." Phoebe notices Cole's name written on Prue's chart, and makes Prue promise to call Cole and apologize tomorrow morning. Prue is developing pictures in her dark room and notices several pictures of her among them. While Prue wonders where those pictures could have come from, an unseen attacker shoves her face in one of the chemicals and drags her off. The next morning, Phoebe muses that the stalker is still out there even though Troxa is gone; much of what happened the night before doesn't fit a demon's usual MO. She calls Prue's cell phone. The stalker proves to be Abbey, a bartender from P3; she has tied Prue up in the manor basement. Abbey answers the phone and pretends to be Prue on the road. She has become obsessed with Prue, and wants to become her. She even puts on Prue's missing shirt and a dark-brown wig. Abbey pulls a gun, and wonders how she got flung through the window the other night. Prue flings Abbey across the basement with a squint of her eyes. Abbey lands against a shelf, which falls on top of her. Prue then pins her to the ground with a table. Still partly blinded, she flings glass at Abbey's face and stumbles up the stairs. Darryl calls Piper at P3 and says he has a match for the fingerprints: Abbey. Piper and Phoebe open Abbey's locker at P3 and find pictures of Prue, Prue's favorite perfume and notes on Prue's movements. Phoebe touches one of the pictures and gets a premonition of Abbey shooting Prue. The two depart for the manor. Prue, hiding in a closet, astral-projects behind Abbey. Spooked, Abbey shoots five times at astral-Prue, but astral-Prue reappears on the other side of the room. Abbey shoots another four times. While Abbey is distracted, Prue charges out of the closet and tackles Abbey. Prue tries to escape, but Abbey shoves her into the wall. Prue, still partly blinded, stumbles to the kitchen. Abbey follows her, reloads and fires. Suddenly, the bullet freezes in midair; Piper and Phoebe have come to the rescue. Prue flings a still-frozen Abbey into a cupboard. Marvelous 3 plays at P3 that night. Leo is installing an alarm system. Cole arrives, and Prue admits she still doesn't entirely trust him. Prue finally gets an evening with Sean, while Phoebe and Cole kiss for the first time. Leo and Piper go to bed after a night of sex, and she yells to "them," "I hope you enjoyed the show!" Prue is Attacked Image:Pruestalker1.jpg|Prue walks into a broken Manor Image:PrueStalkerCouch.jpg|Prue is thrown onto couch by unidentified attacker (Abbey) Image:Pruesnotes.jpg|Prue's notes on possible attackers Image:Prustalkersleep.jpg|Asleep in the attic Image:PrueTroxapillow.jpg|Troxa tries to put pillow over Prue's face Image:Pruestalkerdetermined.jpg|She is determined to find out who is sending demons after her and her sisters Image:Prueattacktroxa.jpg|Attacked by Troxa Image:Prueelectrifytroxa.jpg|Prue electrifies Troxa with Siderite Crystals Image:Pruephotos.jpg|Prue is in her dark room developing her photos Image:Pruephots1.jpg|Prue notices pictures of herself Image:Prueabbey.jpg|Abbey appears behind Prue Image:Prueabbey2.jpg|Abbey pushes Prue's face in trays of developing liquid Image:Prueabbey3.jpg|Prue lifts head from trays Image:Prueabbeyeyeburned.jpg|Prue is unconscious and her eyes are burned Image:Prueabbey4.jpg|Prue wakes up but can barely see Image:Prueabbey05.jpg|Abbey talks to Prue as she puts Prue's shirt on Image:Prueabbeycrazy1.jpg|A psycho dressed like Prue Image:Prueabbeystare1.jpg|Prue stares at Abbey as she talks to her Image:Prueabbeyuntie1.jpg|Prue uses her power to untie herself Image:Prueabbeypowoer1.jpg|Abbey is sent flying into wall Image:Prueabbeypremonition1.jpg|Prue shot dead in Phoebe's premonition Image:Prueabbeyclose1t.jpg|Prue hides in closet Image:Prueabbeyprojection1.jpg|Prue projects out of closet, Abbey shoots Image:Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg|Prue projects back into herself Image:Prueabbeywanders.jpg|Abbey wanders the manor Image:Prueabbeyknockdown1.jpg|Prue pops out of closet, pounces Abbey Image:Prueabbeykitchen1.jpg|Prue runs to kitchen Image:Prueabbeyshootgun.jpg|Abbey fires Image:Prueabbeypipebulr.jpg|Piper rushes in, freezing the room Image:Prueabbeybullet00.jpg|The bullet stops Image:Prueabbeybullet02.jpg|Prue hears bullet and is frightened not knowing what happened Image:Prueabbeyfly1.jpg|Prue uses her power against Abbey Image:Prueabbeyfly3.jpg|Prue sends Abbey flying into Curio Power Usage * Prue / TK / Abbey / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * Cole Shimmers and Flames into the Triad's Lair. Turns out The Triad summoned him. * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Piper's Room * Prue / TK / Pillow / Manor Attic * Troxa / Visibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Outside Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Cole's Office * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 Office * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Attic * Troxa / Visibility / Himself / Outside * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Prue / Tk / Troxa / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * Prue / Tk / Ropes / Manor Basement * Prue / Tk / Abbey / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / Ropes / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / Bookcase / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / ?? / Manor Basement * Phoebe / Premonition / Pictures / P3 * Prue / Astral Projects / Herself / Manor * Prue / Astral Projects / Herself / Manor * Piper / Freeze / Manor Kitchen / Manor Kitchen * Prue / TK / Abbey / Manor Kitchen Book of Shadows # To Erase a Memory is before the page on Troxa. # Belthazor is before the Hand of Fatima. Troxa Belthazor Spells # Prue casts a spell using cydarite crystals around the Book of Shadows. (The original crystal cage). (unseen) Evil Beings # Abbey: bartender at P3, Prue's stalker, # Troxa: invisible demon, weakness is cold it turns him visible, he cannot feel so he doesn't know when it's cold, # Triad: highest level of evil, # Cole/Belthazor: Vanquishes #Abbey is defeated by Piper and Prue, knocked out and imprisoned. #Troxa is vanquished by the Triad to prevent him talking to the Charmed Ones. Notes thumb|300px|right * The title is based on the phrase "sight seeing". * Prue's notes states Javna is a Level 1 demon * Phoebe doesn’t use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where Prue has doubts about Cole. She thought that maybe he could be a demon. * The shirt that Abbey put on in the basement was the shirt that Prue had worn in the Season 2 Finale Be Careful What You Witch For. * Phoebe kisses Cole for the first time in this episode. * In this episode, one of the sisters comments on the oddity of a demon turning on the air conditioning. However, having the open windows was the only way Prue saw the demon before it attacked her. In the Season 5 episode Oh My Goddess! Part 1, Phoebe asks Piper why they never installed air conditioning in the Manor and Piper replies because it rarely gets above 70 degrees in San Francisco. Therefore, the air conditioner has somehow disappeared between now and then. * The original airdate of this episode is November 2, 2000, which, according to the Halliwell's family tree, is Phoebe's birthday. * Cole didn't seem to object to Troxa calling him Belthazor, as opposed to the previous episode when the Grimlocks greeted him by his demon name. This may have been because Cole and Troxa were demons of roughly the same rank. However, the Grimlocks are generally reckoned as being upper-level demons as well. * Prue's pride or some would call arrogance, is what leads to her downfall. * Prue was able to untie herself without looking at the rope. She also had sent Abbey flying with a squint of her eyes--one of the last times she channeled her powers in this manner. * It probably would've been easier for Prue to stay hidden from Abbey and keep confusing her with her astral power instead of trying to wrestle her whilst partially blinded, but perhaps it was because of her blinded-prey state that she was too discombobulated to think about it. * Abbey serves Sean a drink and then must leave for the Manor to break in. However, she seems to rifle through the whole house, smash mirrors upturn drawers and get there before Prue rather quickly, when Prue is already on the way home. * Though it appeared that it was supposed to be some sort of sign that Prue ran into Micah's descendant at P3 in the last episode, evidently it must not have been for anything to work out long term, considering she started dating Sean so soon afterwards with no mention of Mitch. * This is the first instance where one or more of he sisters use a crystal cage to trap a demon. * Prue mentions that she doesn't lock the front door, in the first season episode "Thank You For Not Morphing" she complains about Phoebe not doing this. Apparently Prue didn't think this was necessary anymore since demons burst through it almost every day. Glitches *When Piper freezes Abbey the first time the camera points to Abbey and the gun is straight, whereas the second time it is lowered. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3